


The Gambler

by nebroadwe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang doesn't gamble ... or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gambler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> This was, and is, for Cornerofmadness, on the occasion of her birthday.

Roy Mustang doesn't gamble.  Maes Hughes used to say it was all that kept him from being a rake straight out of the Age of Wits, a dapper buck breaking faro banks and maidens' hearts while sipping claret.  Roy always retorted that he couldn't stomach claret, either, but his friend made the comparison anyway whenever Roy declined a round of blackjack or craps.  He wishes Maes could see him now, pushing everything he's earned to the center of the table, calling the bet of a man whose poker face no cardsharp can match.

Because Roy Mustang doesn't gamble ... with money.


End file.
